Dont leave me Jaimy
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Jackys dying and Jacky is trying to comfort Jaimy as he cries over her. He tries to be strong as he watches his love slip from his grasp. Rated T for suicide attempt.
1. Jackys POV

**Dont Leave Me Jaimy**

**A Bloody Jack Fanfiction**

**Jacky's Point of View**

So here I am laying in my own blood. My head resting in Jaimy's lap. They finally caught me that they did. I am losing my life and because of me several others did also. So now because of me trying to wriggle out of trouble once again as always I have made my love cry. He is crying over me as I slowly die. I remember all the times I had thought I was going to lose him, and now he is going to feel the pain I have always felt but never wanted him to feel. I remember the time back in the French prison I thought I was really going to lose him. But here he is but this time we all know that no one is going to make it. All though I know Jaimy will not let me die, we all know I will. So as I lay here waiting for my planned out death to come I comfort Jaimy trying to forget about my own pain only trying to release him from his. I tell him to stay with me until I die but he simply tells me I will not die and I will make it like all the times we both had. But we both know this is a lie. I tell him not to cry over me and that when I am gone I wish for him to move on but not to forget me. He tells me that he will never forget and that he will never find another to love. He tells me I was the only one he ever loved and that he will only love forever. I tell him that when I am gone to be happy. He says that he will try but it will be hard for I am the one that truly brought happiness into his life. So as I lay here preparing to breath the last bit of air that will ever enter my poor body I tell him I love him and that if we do have a forgiving god I will not go to hell for all my wrong doings and if I do go to heaven I will always be watching over him as a guardian angle. He tells me that he loves me to and he knows I will not go to hell for I have had a hard life and that is why I made the choices I did. He also tells me that the choices I made were not my fault because of the way people treated me was the reason I did things. As I breath my last breath I reflect on the battle between me and my crew. As we were docking into Boston after saving me from the French the red coats popped out and attacked. We fought a hard battle but I took a bullet to the chest and as Jaimy heard my screams he ran. Dropping his pistols he had pointed at one of their temples. He ran to me and lifted me off the ground laying my head in his lap saying that everything would be okay and that nothing would happen to me. As he said this he had tears in his eyes. I come back into the present me dying at this moment mouthing I love you to Jaimy and shutting my eyes for the final time. Everything is dark and Jaimy is hugging my limp body crying, whimpering why Jacky. I feel my spirit being ripped from my body as the light comes back and I see Jaimy. I think to myself I am sorry Jaimy but we all knew this was going to happen to me sooner or later. We all knew the British were not going to let me off the hook as easily as we thought. But I am glad I died knowing you knew how I felt about you. I love you Jaimy and I always will. And the light I continue to lets me know I have been forgiven and I am going to heaven and that I now know I shall watch over Jaimy as I have told him and hope that he moves on like I told him to and he finds a new happiness that wont leave him like I did.


	2. Jaimys POV Part 1

**Jaimy's Point of View**

**A/N: Okay this one is going to continue after the part where we left Jacky. And I am sorry to Jacky Fans I did not want to kill her but it came to me and I just had to write it. Once again I am sorry.**

There she was laying there telling me everything was going to be okay. But I didnt want to listen. I couldnt imagine nor believe that she was really dying. She keeps on telling me that she wants me to be happy and to move on with my life. But I tell her that she is not going to die even thought we both know it is true. I can not believe the young girl I met as a ships boy six years ago was dying. As she layed there head in my lap I reflect on how none of us ships boys knew who she was and that I was lucky enough to be the first to know. I fell in love the moment I saw her womans body. I recall that time we were in Kensington and we ran around having lunch and telling Davy and the others that she was a local girl I had met. I remember all those tears she had shed for me. The tears I am now shedding for her. But sadly I also remember the bad times. All those times we thought our love wasnt true. Or my mother trying to break us apart simply because of Jacky's backround. I also find it so hard to believe that what she and her friend Amy claimed in the books as of her being an orphan on the streets of Cheapside also true. I knew they were true when I first met her but now looking at the small business she started that she always dreamed of and the beautiful woman she has become I can hardly believe it. And now after all we had been through she and I were never going to be together as we had always planned. I remember when I first met her I was stuck up and rich but she changed me she showed me a whole other world beyond my bubble. And now she begins to take the small intakes of air she can as she tells me she loves me and hopes she will be forgiven by god and not go to hell but heaven and that she will be watching over me I feel the tears brimming in my eyes as I now know she will be gone. And I tell her that her mistakes were not her fault and she will go to heaven. She then lays there mouths to me I love you and slips from my grasp. She is now gone really truly gone. I pick up her limp body and hug it as I slowly begin to whimper to her lifeless body "Why Jacky?" I stay like this for what seems like hours but I know to only be a small number of minutes. I am interrupted by a soft touch on my shoulder I look up and see her Higgins looking at me tears in his eyes also. He tells me that he never had a better friend and all who survived the fight will miss her also. He tells me that she is now with her family as she was before and also that we should tell all her friends. He said seeing as how we are in Boston I should first go to her school. I nod letting him know I understand.

--

I cant do it here I am standing at Jacky's school the place that had separated us. I decided I shall only wear black for the rest of my life. I know that I am breaking my promise to Jacky but I can not stop myself from grabbing the black trousers. I know she wanted me to move on but I can not. I know that as she is watching me she would be disappointed I did not listen to her final wishes. I do it. I knock at the door of The lawson peabody school for young women. The butler answers and I tell him I have news regarding a student not presently there. He lets me in. As he leads me into the mistress's office I can not help but crack a smile as I see all the things that the girls had made and knew that Jacky would be cursin and bringing back her cockney just trying to do it. I knock at her door and I hear a faint enter. I look at her and realize this must be the mistress Pimm Jacky had always told me about. She looks up at me and tells me that she does not like men at her school. But I stop her from dismissing me. I tell her it involves Jacky Faber. I do not see any change in her emotion except curiosity. I tell her my name. She tells me that I must be the Jaimy Fletcher she had always heard about. I tell her about Jacky's dreadful fate. I tell her how I watched my love die right in my arms. I can tell that she is stricken by the news probably shocked at how someone like Jacky could ever die. She tells me to follow her. She has all the girls come down. I hear them all giggle as they see me. But I can not even respond I think it is sick that they could be laughing and giggling as my love Jacky was dead at the bottom of the ocean rotting away. Mistress Pimm tells them all about Jacky. I can see a few actually crying. Some trying to hide their tears. But only one is just sitting there emotionless. I can not tell who it is but it looked like the girl Clarrisa, Jacky had always described. She told me she was cruel and all she ever did was harass Jacky. I can see why she is not doing anything. If she actually shed a tear just for my or anyone else's sake I think I would have punched her even if she is a woman I would still do it. Several people come up to me and tell me how sorry they are and that they loved Jacky like a sister. But one very distraught about Jacky comes up and tells me that her name is Amy and she loved Jacky as a sister because Jacky always claimed they were. I cant help but smile at that always like Jacky to start a brother or sister hood. She tells me Jacky would always talk about only putting up with this school so she could become a lady just for me. She tells me how very deeply sorry she is and that she will miss Jacky very much. Several more come up but ones comment is the one that made me angry. The girl said "Well who needs her all she ever did was get her or some one else into trouble look at what she did to the poor reverend. May he rest in peace." I look up and see it is Clarrisa. I keep myself from punching her. I tell everyone I must be off so I would not punch Clarrisa across her jaw bone. I decided since no one was expecting me back at the boat until later I headed to Jacky's lawyer another she had told me about. I go to him and tell him the news. He cries and says he will miss her very much and that he is sorry. He then hands me a packet of paper telling me it was Jacky's will. I thank him and leave. As I head back to the boat I stare at the packet saying on it in bold print, _**The last will and testament of Jacky 'Mary' Faber.**_ I want to open it so bad but I decide I must wait until I am with everyone else. When I am back at the boat we all sit there staring at it I decide to open it. It clearly states that she wants Amy to own anything that no male would wear, Higgins is to receive her lady gay saying all though she knows he will not play it he will take care of it. She also states that she wants the crew to keep their jobs and she wants them all to get a nice cut of her money. She wants ½ of her money to go to her home for orphans and she wants the other half to keep her business running and growing. She also says she wants anything her grandfather chooses to go to him and that she wants her penny whistle to go to Liam saying that she wants him to have as he was the first to teach her. And finally she said she wants me to run her business, that I always had her heart, and she wanted me to be the first to choose any item I want to me. I know that sadly I will have to return to the school tomorrow to give Amy what Jacky wants her to have. Jacky also had stated certain items that would go directly to Amy. Items like perfumes and makeups, wigs and any dresses or clothes of Amy's choice. I decide I will head back at noon to give the articles to Amy.

A/N: I am cutting this one in half it is already to long.


	3. Jaimys POV 2

**Jaimy's Point of View Part II**

**Yay I finally got rid of the writers block that was haunting me. So here is part 2 don't worry Clarrisa is finally going to get what she deserved from the last chapter. **

I am standing in the same place I was in exactly 24 hours ago. I just hope that I don't run into that horrid creature Clarrisa again. Just thinking about her and what she said about my Jacky makes my blood boil. I just want to strangle her. However though I know Jacky would be disappointed in me if I did that. The door opens and I am told to go and wait for Miss. Amy. I have the package under my arm with all the things Jacky stated would go to Amy. I see Amy enter and I tell her about Jacky's will and how she wanted all the several items that were in the package to go to her. I can see tears form in her eyes as she nods her head trying hard not to cry. I tell her she can for that has been all that has been getting me to sleep at night. She says thank you. I just simply tell her the pleasure was all mine and I could see why Jacky talked so fondly of her. She tells me she can see why Jacky talked so fondly of me. I just nod and say goodbye. As I leave I hear some one snoot. I turn and see Clarrisa. She begins to talk to me. "If you ask me you and everyone else are better off without her." I could feel my lips pulling back into a curl and felt my hands clench into fists. If this Clarrisa knew what was good for her she would shut up. "You know she was never even that pretty. You deserve to be with someone like you beautiful...." She couldn't finish her sentence. It all happened so fast. But I looked down at her on the floor and saw she was bleeding. I must have lost it. But she was taunting me. Before I exit out the door I turn to her and say "You know they would be better off without you. You horrible bitch." As the door began to close I heard her screams of "Your the bitch you broke my nose!" I smiled when I heard the fury in her voice. Jacky my love that was for you.

--

Perfect. That was all of I could think of. I stared at the piece of knotted rope. Whoever thought such a simple thing could be so beautiful. It never hit me until I realized that it was because no one would think it was beautiful because they never had a reason. But I had a reason. My motive the one thing that will help me with doing this. Being with Jacky again. I begin to tie it to the tree. I make sure no one is around. I know how to do this. Especially after that time Le Fevrie hung her. I will never forget that day. But I always hate to remember it so many painful memories thinking I lost her. But now that I lost her for real I am going to join her. I begin to slip it threw my head. I kick out the box from underneath me. Thats all I remember before my light goes out.

--

I feel lips upon mine. I think I am in heaven. But then why is my heart still beating. But I can tell they are Jacky's lips. I open my eyes and look. It is her. I look at her in wonder. She looks at me and tells me, "You broke your promise." "oh" I whisper. "I want you to move on Jaimy, don't die for me." I am at a lose for words. I want to be with her but she is pushing me away. "Jaimy remember. Die the way I always wanted you to die. Don't let all my times sitting by your side go to waste. For me Jaimy." I nod. She leaves me. I am still dazed as I get up. I head back to the boat. I promised and I will wait till the day god intends for me to die so I can be with her.

--

Yay I finally finished it. Sorry about the wait computer issues.


End file.
